


Cole Can Think

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [33]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: HELL YEA, M/M, Mpreg, back from the dead, with another kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole’s memories flood through him the few hours before his kid is born
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cole Can Think

“You’re doing amazing Jay.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
Cole doesn’t snap back. How could he? Jay’s pushing a child out of his body, he’s bound to be angry. Angry, tired and irritable.  
It feels like Jay spent the most recent few days like that. Cole reckons it’s expected when you’re overdue by two weeks. It was incredible that Jay managed to keep his emotions under control, astounding that despite the brief moments of yelling and screeching, Jay had smiled and beamed and laughed, even when it was clear the 9 and a bit months of lugging a baby around were getting to him.  
Cole was amazed by all of it. By Jay, his wonderful, beautiful Jay, who was so resilient. Amazed by Jay’s marvellous bump, amazed by how that bump has grown, how it’s swelled with life over the past 40-something weeks. Amazed by the fact that he was going to be father, officially, in just a few hours. He could see the birth certificate in the corner of his eye, waiting to be signed.  
“You’re incredible,” Cole mumbled to Jay, squeezing his hand.  
And instead of a snippy comment in reply, Jay smiled. A worn out smile, exhaustion screaming from it without disguise, for who wouldn’t be tired after 21 hours of labour? But it was a gorgeous smile, and it flooded Cole with a surge of energy. He was tired too after all. But seeing that cute face? Cole would keep going. Jay needed him to be aware right now.  
“There’s a pause in the contractions.” The nurse announced.  
Jay looked up from where he was laying. “That’s - it’s okay right? Not bad?”  
“Not bad. Your body’s just telling you to get some rest.”  
Jay hummed, content at the reassurance of his child’s safety. Cole similarly released his tension.  
“Seriously Jay,” he whispered as the nurses conferred with each other, “this is incredible. You’re the strongest guy I know.”  
“I don’t think I can keep going. It’s too much.”  
“No, no, Jay, you’ve got this. It’s like you’re a professional baby pusher-outer.”  
Jay snorted. “Love you dumbass.”  
“I love you too. And I promise. There’s no one else I could imagine being as tough as you are right now. You’re the best.”  
The nurse interrupted them. “Ready for more?”  
Jay groaned, but hiked his legs up again.

“Ready for more?”  
Jay had cackled. “Obviously.”  
Cole liked asking the question after every round of sex, liked the response it got.  
Making sure he got consent and resulting in sexy talk? A one of a kind phrase indeed.  
“Oh yeah? Prove it.”  
Cole loves to tease Jay. Loves how riled the guy gets, how eager he is to stand up to the expectations.  
“I will prove it. Right now. Hurry up and suck me off already!”  
“Fine. You’re so needy.”  
“I am not.” Jay pouted, before puckering. “Can I have a kiss?”  
“Oh my god, make up your mind.”  
“Mm... kiss. Then you can blow me.”  
Cole had kissed Jay the same as the millions of other times he’s kissed him. But it always feels special. Sacred.  
Jay was so precious, so fucking adorable, wrapping Cole around his finger tightly with every single smooch.  
“I love kissing you.” Cole whispered.  
“I love you.” Jay replied, followed by another kiss.  
“I love you more.”  
And Jay, fiendish little Jay, threw Cole’s words back at him. “Prove it.”  
Cole laughed and kissed Jay again, moving down for a bj, then getting his own pleasure by getting to rock inside Jay until he came.  
Lots of their sex was like that. Soft and gentle, an element of teasing and some banter mixed in. Not all of it. Some of it was rough, sometimes it was sloppy, and other times it was just a small, quiet quickie before sleeping.  
They’d been having sex for months before they decided to become a couple, and then they dated for years before Cole had developed the balls to propose. It had been the best decision of his life.  
It was two months into marriage that Jay traces a finger across Cole’s chest, and mumbles “You, uh, still don’t want kids?”  
And Cole had tensed up.  
“No. I don’t.”  
“Okay.”  
And that was all Jay had said.  
Another year, and Jay asked again.  
“Still no on the child front?”  
Cold had squinted at him. “Jay. Do you want a kid?”  
Jay had flushed and looked away. “No! No, of course not. No- that would be... irresponsible. We’re ninja. The team couldn’t afford me getting pregnant, that could cost a win on some battles, and uh... no. I don’t want a baby.”  
“Then why do you ask?”  
Jay bit his lip. “Maybe I want a baby. Only a little bit though.”  
Cole had groaned. “Babe. We said we weren’t gonna have kids.”  
“I know.”  
“I really don’t think we could handle one.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Jay, do you have any idea how much work babies are?”  
“Yes, I do actually. I’m the one that’s volunteers at the orphanage.”  
“Well you couldn’t do that with a child. No time.”  
“But-”  
“Jay. Children are hard work. We have enough of that as it is. We agreed ages ago that home would be a place to relax. Kids don’t provide relaxation.”  
“I - Whatever. I don’t care.”  
Jay’s childishness was sometimes something that really, really annoyed Cole.  
“You clearly do.”  
“I never said that.”  
“But you implied it.”  
“I don’t care!”  
“Yes, you do!”  
“It’s just... a thought. That’s all.”  
“Sure it is.”  
They’d argued a lot. Hours spent going over and over the same points time after time, Cole defiant that it was the one and only thing he would never give Jay.  
“We can’t afford a child.”  
“We can save up.”  
“Bad for the team.”  
“You said ages ago that we should put us before the team.”  
“We don’t have room.”  
“We can get a bigger apartment.”  
“You’re too immature.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“You said we wouldn’t have one. I don’t want one.”  
“I didn’t want one then. I do now.”  
“It would be too loud.”  
“They wouldn’t be an it. They’re a person, not an object.”  
“It’s not happening.”  
Nights this went on, Cole growing more irritable every time Jay brought it up, only to have things go right back to normal. Jay didn’t bring it up again. Cole had finally managed to talk some sense into him.  
Until three months later, when Jay had lingered in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Cole.  
“You alright?”  
Cole had met Jay’s eyes, and the silence from the usually talkative man had been stifling.  
“Are you sure?”  
“About...?”  
“Not wanting kids.”  
Cole had pinched the bridge of his nose. “This? Again? Yes Jay. I’m sure. Stop asking me.”  
Another long silence, before;  
“Break up with me then.”

“Cole? You there?” Jay called.  
“Yeah! Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking.” Cole shook himself, gripping Jay’s hand as another wave of contractions passed through the poor guy.  
Jay wailed. Jay cried. Jay yelled.  
All of it hurt to hear.  
And after the pain, Jay laid his head on Cole’s arm. “Thinking about what?”  
“How stupid I was.”

“Break up with you? What the fuck Jay?”  
“Do it.”  
“No! You’re the one that wants to go and ruin a perfectly good relationship. You do it if you want to leave me so bad.”  
“I don’t want to leave you.”  
“Well, could’ve fooled me!”  
“But if I have to, I will.”  
Cole had blinked. “No one is making you. You don’t have to do anything.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“No, no, look, let’s talk about this. You like thinking logically, let’s do that! C’mon, babe, we’re not breaking up over the stupid idea of a kid.”  
“It’s not a stupid idea!” Jay’s voice had wobbled.  
“Jay,” Cole had groaned, “please think about what you’re asking from me. I would never ask you to do something you don’t want.”  
“I know.” Jay mumbled, shifting feet. “I don’t - I’m gonna stay at the dojo for a few days.”  
“You can’t just run away from the problem.”  
“I know. I just need to clear my head. Think about what the best thing to do is.”  
“The best thing to do is talk to me, your husband, about why you’re on about divorcing.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah. Divorcing. Not just breaking up. My bad.” Jay struggled to keep a steady voice. “See you later. Need to go think.”  
“Jay, no, that’s not-!”  
But he’d already fled.  
Cole hadn’t been alone in their apartment for so long. Hadn’t made a meal just for one person in years. Hadn’t sat alone to eat for eons.  
And then the texts started rolling in.

Nya: you fucking deadbeat  
Nya: I am gonna fucking kill you  
Cole: hi?  
Nya: don’t hi me  
Nya: utter fucking asshole  
Nya: you’re such a dick Cole. you know that?  
Nya: Jay deserves much much better  
Cole: sorry i dont want kids??? how is that my fault  
Nya: should’ve fucking thought about that before sjhcjcncmldld  
Cole: hello?  
Nya: hi sorry it’s j, just told nya smth and shes a little bit mad at u anyway bye  
Cole: no wait jay  
Cole: jay??  
Cole: i need you

Cole received multiple messages from the other ninja in a similar vein, with Jay interrupting each one, never to explain what had cause such an explosive outburst.  
It wasn’t his fault he didn’t want children. That’s not something he could control.  
It wasn’t until Lloyd had nearly broken the door in a few days later that he received the news.  
“You dickhead!”  
“Gah!” Cole had reflexively gone to sock him in the jaw, only to miss and get pinned down.  
“You think you can just do that to Jay? I thought you loved him! Jay can say whatever he likes in your defence, but even your thick fucking skull isn’t that dense to not get it!”  
“Get what?”  
A punch to the jaw from Kai. “You know what we’re talking about.”  
“What’s wrong with not wanting kids? Zane doesn’t want any!”  
“Zane didn’t knock up his husband and then proceed to tell said husband that keeping the kid was stupid.”  
Cole’s brain went into overload.  
Oh. Oh god.  
He should’ve figured it out.  
He should’ve, he should’ve.  
The teariness, the wobbling voice, the insistence that it was a child or nothing.  
Cole felt sick.  
“Jay’s-”  
“I told you not to do anything!” The familiar voice of lovely, lovely Jay.  
Lovely, lovely, pregnant Jay.  
“I told you, I didn’t tell Cole.”  
“But it was heavily implied!”  
“It might not have been.”  
Cole looked at the furious Jay, glaring at Lloyd.  
“And you! Don’t you ever punch my husband again.”  
Cole sat up, gazing at Jay. “You’re... oh...”  
Jay flushed. “I -”  
“Jay, I didn’t realise, I didn’t, I swear,” Cole needed Jay to know that.  
“I know. I did tell them. They were convinced you should’ve picked up on context clues that weren’t there.”  
“Yeah they were. I just didn’t see them until now. Oh Jay-Jay. Oh god.”  
Jay ushered Cole and Lloyd out the apartment, shutting the door with a slam. He turned to Cole.  
“I can’t go through with this if you’re not with me. But you can at least be there for me after the abortion.”  
“You’re - why?”  
“I can’t have your baby if I have to do it alone. What if they look like you?”  
“But you want the baby.”  
“Yes, but it would destroy me Cole. I care more about you than our baby right now.”  
Cole had swallowed. “Our baby.”  
“Mm.”  
“You’re pregnant with our baby.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thanks. I really need you to be there. I’ll probably cry a lot. And we probably won’t have sex for months.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m getting rid of a baby for you!”  
“No you’re not. I’m helping you raise this kid because I got you in this mess and it’s not up to me what’s happens.”  
Jay had stared. “But you don’t want-”  
“I’m doing this for you Jay.”  
“If you ever do anything even remotely mean to the baby I’ll leave you. I hope you know that.”  
“I know. You’re a good guy. And I want to be a good guy. So I’ll do everything I can to help you. I just can’t promise I’ll be any good at dad stuff.”  
Jay had squeezed him into a hug. “Are you sure?”  
Cole kissed the top of Jay’s head. “I’m sure.”

“Yeah... you were. You are. But that’s okay. Baby might get my brains.” Jay’s fingers interlocked with Cole’s.  
“I hope so. Imagine having to deal with two of me.”  
Jay smirked. “Doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“This time, we’re looking for a push, okay Jay?”  
Jay looked up at the nurse, and down at his bump. “Okay. I’m ready. Just say when.”  
Cole knew another contraction started based on the way Jay gripped his hand.

Cole wasn’t sure when he’d started caring about the baby as a person inside Jay, rather than a side product of keeping Jay happy.  
It definitely wasn’t at first. No, at first, Cole had fucking hated that thing that was changing everything in his life. He tried to hide it for Jay, but they both knew that it wasn’t exactly a hidden fact.  
Cole didn’t go anywhere near Jay’s stomach for weeks. He had practically cowered when a quick glance at Jay’s midsection revealed the world’s smallest curve rather than hard earned abs. He input next to nothing at the check ups, only contributing a word or two.  
They didn’t talk about it.  
Until Jay nudged Cole late at night, a few weeks in.  
“Do you want me to get rid of them?”  
“I can’t ask you to do that Jay.”  
“You don’t have to stay with me.”  
“I’m not letting you raise our kid on your own.”  
“You don’t have to come to tomorrow’s appointment if you don’t want too.”  
“I’m coming.”  
“Cole. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”  
“I don’t want you to be unhappy either.”  
Jay sighed. “Just... don’t resent the kid, alright? They haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“I know. I won’t.”  
The appointment had changed everything.  
It was normal until the doctor pulled out a contraption.  
“What’s that?” Cole leapt into Protection Mode.  
“We’re going to do a sonogram. Take a look at the baby’s growth, listen to the heartbeat.”  
“It - it has a heartbeat? Already?”  
Jay nodded. “Yeah. They do.”  
“But Jay’s hardly showing, that’s not big enough for a heart to beat.”  
“I’m at 12 weeks Cole. Baby’s had a heartbeat for a little while.”  
“Want to hear it?” The doctor asked, smiling.  
And the quiet thump combined with the greyscale, blobby image on the little screen flipped Cole’s life upside down.

“And push!”  
Jay grunted and clung to Cole.

“Jay! Did you see that? Did you see the screen? That’s - oh my god - Jay, that’s our baby!”  
Jay eyed Cole from the mug he was drinking from.  
“Jay! Why aren’t you more excited? That’s our baby. Our baby, Jay!”  
“Are you feeling alright?” Jay finally said something.  
Cole frowned. “I’m fine. Are you?”  
“I’m not the one who’s been replaced by an alien clone that’s excited to have a baby.”  
Cole flushed. “What?”  
“You don’t want kids huh? Then what the fuck is all this?” Jay gestured at Cole vaguely.  
“Yeah. I, uh, I don’t know what’s come over me. God... that sonogram? Seeing it’s made me all fuzzy. We’re having a kid!”  
And Jay smiled. A genuine, full, bright grin.  
“Fucking knew you wanted children.”  
“I didn’t know I did.”  
“Cole, you’re such a dad type of person it’s insane.”  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“In my humble opinion, it’s an excellent thing.”  
“What happens next? Is there another sonogram? Do I get to listen to the heartbeat again? Oh my god, Jay, when do I get to feel kicks? That’s a thing that happens right?”  
“Around six months. And maybe, depends how healthy the baby is.”  
“Shit! What if the baby isn’t healthy?”  
“Then...” Jay bites his lip, “then everything can go back to normal.”  
Cole had waited for Jay to fall asleep that night, before slipping out into the living room, laptop in his arms.  
Right.  
‘How to be a good dad’  
‘How to make sure your baby is healthy inside womb’  
‘How to help your partner through pregnancy’  
‘How to’ ‘How to’ ‘How to’  
Cole read until his eyes were sore, scouring the websites for as much information as he could, desperate to know more.  
He needed to be involved.  
“Cole?” Jay’s sleepy voice called out. And then a more panicked “Cole??”  
“Hey! Hey, sweetheart, I’m out here. Don’t worry.”  
“Your side of the bed’s cold.”  
“I’ll be in in a minute.”  
Footsteps.   
No! No!  
Lack of sleep might lead to an unhealthy baby. According to someone on yahoo answers anyway.  
“Why are you up? Go back to bed.” Cole folded his arms and looked his sternest.  
“Only if you come too. What’ve you even been doing?”  
“Just researching.”  
Jay brightened. “For the baby?”  
“I, uh, need to know how to be a good dad.”  
“Cole.” Jay cupped his cheek. “You’re already on your way to becoming the best.”

“And another one. Big push Jay.”  
“You’ve got this.” Cole rubbed Jay’s shoulders as his husband breathed in deep.

An apathy had very quickly become an affection. Cole’s hands wormed their way to Jay’s stomach on the daily, becoming even ore frequent went Jay started growing out of his clothes and needing a hand to bend down.  
“You look incredible.”  
“You’re ravishing.”  
“Look at you.”  
“You’re carrying our kid!”  
Jay’s response to these compliments and similar was always the same. “I love you.”  
The phrase became almost like a mantra with how often it was repeated in the household, an exchange between happily married lovers.  
And then the baby kicked.  
Cole has burst into tears, knowing one thing, and one thing only.  
He was ready to be a father.

“Another big push for me?”  
Jay wailed. “It’s been hours.”  
“I know sweetheart. I know. But you need to push again.”  
“Just give me a second!”  
“Sorry Jay, I don’t think your baby wants to wait.” The doctor said. “Nearly crowning.”  
“See Jay? Nearly crowning. Only a couple more really big pushes. Ready?”  
“No...”  
“Come on babe.” Cole kissed Jay’s knuckles. “On the count of three. 1,2,3.”  
Jay sobbed as he squeezed Cole’s hand, pushing as hard as he could.  
And another.  
And another.  
Another, another, another, another.  
It was astounding Jay wasn’t going mad.  
But then they both looked up at the sound of a second wail.  
Jay’s tears slid out. “Oh my god.”  
“One more should do it.” The doctor said quietly.  
Cole watched his bloody, wrinkly, crying child leave his husband’s body.  
And he was crying too.  
“It’s a girl.” The doctor said softly.  
Cole cried harder. A little baby girl. His daughter.  
“I’m a dad. I’m someone’s daddy. Oh my god.”  
“You are! We’re parents! Oh my god.” Jay sobbed, cradling her. “Hi baby! Hi. I’m your mommy. This is your daddy. We love you.”  
And Cole really, well and truly, did love the baby girl, even if he never expected to.


End file.
